1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interleaf removal apparatus for removing interleaves (also referred to as slip sheets) each between a plurality of plates for protection of the surfaces of the plates out of a storage part in which these plates are stored in a stacked relationship, in a plate feed apparatus for an image recording system for recording an image on a plate.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plate feed apparatus automatically feeds a plate to an image recorder and the like for recording an image on the plate by directing an optical beam such as laser light onto the plate. An interleaf removal apparatus is used in such a plate feed apparatus.
A plurality of plates and a plurality of interleaves are alternately vertically stacked in a cassette in the plate feed apparatus.
The interleaf removal apparatus removes an interleaf underlying a plate outwardly from the plate feed apparatus each time the plate is taken out of the cassette by means of a movable arm or the like.
Unfortunately, an interleaf often clings to a plate because of static electricity and the like. In such a case, there arises a need for a mechanism for peeling the interleaf desired to be taken out away from the plate.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-18180 discloses an apparatus provided with a mechanism for horizontally moving suction pads when lifting an interleaf by means of the suction pads, thereby to give vibrations to the interleaf being lifted. This apparatus can drop the plate and the like clinging to the back surface of the interleaf by the use of the vibrations.
In the case of the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-18180 as an example, interleaves in a wrinkle-free condition are typically stored in a cassette. Thus, a leading edge portion of the interleaf lifted by the suction pads is fed in a substantially horizontal position outwardly from the apparatus. In some rare cases, an interleaf stored in the cassette is wrinkled or is not placed in a proper position. For example, a plate being taken out of the cassette drags an interleaf underlying the plate to consequently cause wrinkles in the interleaf.
Wrinkles in the interleaf might result in a danger that a paper jam occurs when the interleaf taken out is removed outwardly from the interleaf removal apparatus.